we might be dead by tomorrow
by Tokyoarmin
Summary: Dan is White. Phil is Blue. It is forbidden to speak to anyone who is not your colour. If this rule is broken, the punishment is death.
1. Chapter 1

Wow so hunger games and divergent... But with a hint of gay :) Yeah I got bored a wrote this don't worry I will update my other story it's just I have been in London, where I found orces nest and had bubble tea, and went to practically everywhere they did on the day in our life Christmas version... It was a accident aswell I was actually trying to find a theater cause I was watching a production but ended up recreating their foot steps. Where they go shopping to is a pretty rubbish place to shop aswell... I couldnt find any good shops there. Annnyyywayyyy I'm rambling so enjoy! :3

This was my life.

They were 16 of us cramped into a tiny house trying to get by. At first it was hell but I manged to live with everyone. I even started getting along with most of my room mates. We found it hard when it came to sharing the bathroom but we manged getting through the pushing and the shoving in mornings. I was lucky I got under the stairs so I was by myself, with no one els to annoy me or snore loudly to me as I slept.

I all started when they came and killed us. They drove tanks through the street marking us and taking certain people away with them, which was mainly girls of any age. My sister went with them. They raped and beated them severaly but never killed them, which on some level made me happy knowing she wasn't going to die at the arms of them. But at the same time tore me apart.

They were called The guardians and they took over everywhere, leaving blood and destruction where every they went. The day they came I was reading one of my books that I had bought the day previously, and I wasn't to surprised on there sudden outburst. Gun power flew everywhere as I jumped up shoving the book down the back of pants and running into the living room to find my sister Eva sat there her eyes hooked to the flames roaring on the other side of the window.

I grabbed her allowing her warmth to spend through me like wildfire, before dragging her towards the back door and running away from the house as quickly as possible. We made our way into the backstreets screams and cries erupting from all around us, the smell of burning fueling the air.

We wandered slowly down the street frantically looking for a way out, her ocean blue eyes opened wide in fear. We creeped round the corner to see a old man with a white beard and pleading eyes hold his hands up to a Guardian holding a gun between his eyes at point black rage...

BANG!

I grabbed Eva as quickly as possible closing my eyes in horror, and swing her back round the corner pinning her against the wall. She screamed loudly as I covered her mouth with my hands stoping the noises escaping her lips. A small tear formed dripping down her face as my heart rate began to increase rapidly. I gasped for air shaking my head slightly and peering round the corner again slowly.

The man was laid still on the floor his brain matter and blood spreading across the pavement, his eyes still with the same deep sorrow we had seen them as a second ago. Burring her head into my neck Eva cried silently before I lifted her up, placing small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you don't worry you will be okay"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

That was the last thing I said to her before they found us, dragging Eva from me her screaming still haunting me to this day. I held my tears in until I was alone not wanting to show any weakness, but it was stupid I was very weak and just need her next to me. The thought of some man hurt her turned my stomach making me feel sick.

I was blue. They set us apart from one and other. I didn't know what the colours where for but it was the way we lived by. No communication with another colour or they would kill you. I never took the risk, it wasn't worth it. I pulled my boots on taking a deep breathe before pushing the back door open and making my way out side. We needed fire wood and that was my job.

I enjoyed this job, it allowed me to go out of the house and get some fresh air. I could think about things and relax. I had my own little area in which the guardians couldn't find me where I read my book and rested for a bit. It was little my happy place.

I glanced through my pages taking a seat on a branch and smiling softly to myself as I began to read. It wasnt my favorite book but I couldnt be picky really could I. I imagined the scenes happening in my head giggling at the funny parts and gasping at the cliffhangers (That I had already read about 50 times but still brought a sense of horror each time I read it). I enjoyed it here.

"What you reading?" I jumped out of my skin, falling off the log and smackng my head against a tree. I gasped in disbelief to see a boy smiling brightly at eyes widened in horror as he saw me smack my head. He was the colour white.

"You okay?" He asked a concerned look written across his face. Why was he talking to me? It was forbid unless he was from my colour! I pulled myself up onto my feet brushing my self down and grabbing my book.

"Y-you shouldn't be Ermm t-talking to me" I stuttered watching he face fall suddenly as he notice my colour that was strapped to my arm band. He looked around quickly try to see any guardians then smiling once more.

"They can't see us here it's okay" He sat down on the log guiding me towards it, and for some reason I followed. I could get killed for this! It's forbid! But I fell into his eyes and there was not getting out.

I shook uncontrollably, biting my lip hard as I picked up my logs and smiling slightly at him. His chocolate brown hair sung in a different direction to mine, and his slightly tanned complexion made me blush slightly. His hazelnut eyes lit up when they locked with mine, and his pale pink lips made me gulp hard and my urge to kiss them slowly.

I noticed the logs beneath his feet and guessed that he had the same job as me, collecting wood for fire. "Why are you talking to me?" I asked staring at the floor. If I looked at him one more time my heart would explode. I heard him sigh slightly as I felt his eyes at the back of my head.

"I don't know you looked cute" I blushed harder a small smile escaping my lips, but my eyes stayed focused towards the floor.

"we could get killed"

"That's a risk I'm gonna have to take... Plus there all full of bullshit. The fucking Guardians whatever they call themselves, I have this dream where we rise up to them and take them down and get our life back..." He jumped up onto his feet beaming a smile and me, holding his hand out for me to reach. I grabbed his hand, his warmth running through me as my stomach did a 360 degrees turn.

"I wanna live my life not just get by" I looked up at him nodding slightly as he placed a small tender kiss upon my lips. I gasped closing my eyes slowly and melting into the kiss. Why did something so wrong feel so right? He wrapped his arms round my waist as I fell into his warmth. He let go of my lips slowly looking into my eyes. I smiled slightly feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

My hands clasped round my mouth, as I took a small step backwards, in a desperate retreat. I held my breath unable to catch that sweet breath of fresh air, which was hanging around me.

I was a dead man breathing. I panicked and ran away from him as fast as I could. Leafs crunched under my feet my eyes started dropping, as I started to sink down lower and lower into the ground, practically eating the dirt. I closed my eyes for a brief moment them recovered myself trying to pull myself onto my feet again. But collapsing again.

I cried. Tears spilled down my face one after the other. Why did I allow him to do that! I wanted to stay but i knew I couldn't if they found out they would kill us both. I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't had the inspiration to write recently sorry...

I thought I would update this one first as it feels more abandoned than the other one.

I placed my head upon the side of the door frame watching as the kids from our houses played together. They danced in circles singing and clapping, running and chasing one and other and getting under Richards feet.

Richard was the leader of the house hold because he kept us in our rightful place making sure we werent getting into any trouble. I hadn't told him about the boy from the white sector out of fear. I wasn't planning on telling anyone.

He was a tall beast of a man with broad shoulders and a hard glare. He didn't really like the kids playing incase the guardians disapproved of it and stormed in gunning us all down. The kids saw him as being mean, when really he was just fearing for there lives.

The guardians where sent in due to a mass out cry of civilians protesting against the fact of all the prices rising due to new leadership. The new leader, Durham didn't like it and soon changed to become a dictator killing those who where not born in this country, who where transgender, who where criminals and who where gay...

I manged to keep my sexuality under lock and key and just get a way with a minor beating. Most of the guardians didn't want to injury or hurt any of us and just did out of fear in case them to where killed or beaten. But some of the guardians had became brain washed and infatuated with the joy of killing as they knew they where not gonna get punished but get a pay raise because of it instead. More of them kind of guardians where increasing in there numbers.

Richards sour look swept across the room draining the colour and of the children's faces and making the run wildly off into different sections of the house.

"Richard you don't have to scare them like that there only having fun" I muttered lifting my head up and slowly heading over. He sighed deeply wandering over to see me "I know they are, I just don't wanna get attacked, our family is happy the way we are we don't need any guardians on our backs that's all"

"They don't understand wait until they grow up" the kids in the house lost all there parents some mothers where taken like my sister and some where lead into different houses with different band colours attached to them, forbidding them to talk every again.

Some where killed.

Giggles erupted from upstairs, the sound of feet stomping following them.

"I'm gonna kill them little shits myself!" Richard exploded running up the stairs in an angry rage. "PHIL GO GET THE FIRE WOOD!" I gulped hard.

I wandered across the open field, hearing the leaves crackle across the ground. My glasses perched on my nose as I dug my hands deep into my pockets. My blue band clearly on show.

Coming across my branch I saw him sat smiling brightly as he could in my direction. I gasped, my feet trying to guide me back, my head trying to take me forward. He held up a book waving it at me quickly. I ran towards him grabbing it out of his hand and shoving it down the back of my pants it was my book I must have left it yesterday.

"What do you want" I exclaimed a little bit of corage built up inside me. His eyes flicked up towards me as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I wanna get to know you your cute" I tried to stop my face from going red as much as I could but even I knew that was impossible. And was it bad to say I thought he was cute to? Probably.

"I'm not gay!" lie.

"you are!"

"How do you know!?"

"You blushed when I kissed you"

I glared and him in anger, scrunching my nose up and tucking my hair behind my hair quickly. I did blush I know I did, but that doesn't excuse the fact we can't talk to one and other!

"We can't be seen together" I lashed at him.

"We can just meet here"

"I'm blue your white!"

"it can be like a gay version of romeo and julliet" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not aloud to talk to you!"

"You are now."

I gulped hard staring into his hazelnut eyes as I knew I couldnt deny it. He was gonna win if I like it or I didn't. The sun began to set and coldness came upon us both. He smiled sweetly walking toward me slowly and speaking gently into my ear "My name is Dan what is yours?"

I felt weak at his presence, my knees going all wobbly as I used all the power I had left to keep myself up straight.

"Phil my name is Phil"


End file.
